


【诺俊】一夜

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【诺俊】一夜

第三次电话拨过去了许久，久到李帝努下一秒就要挂断的档口被接通了，刚一接通，李帝努就被电话里巨大分贝的电子舞曲震的耳膜生痛了一下。

“你在哪？”

“喂——喂？！”

听着那头声音飘忽，不知道究竟是喝晕了还是玩嗨了的黄仁俊，李帝努满肚子的火气又高涨了些。

自己挂念着两天前两人意外酒醉滚到了一张床上，还没等事后多温存一阵子，就被公司的事牵着飞了国外，想着回了国就找黄仁俊确定一下关系。

毕竟自己上了的是十几年的好朋友，黄家全家人捧在手上宠着的小少爷，李帝努都想好了，看这少爷是想谈恋爱也好，长期炮友关系也行，总归自己都依了便是。

结果自己从下了飞机就一直联系不上黄仁俊，好不容易打通了电话，结果人家正身心潇洒的在夜店玩乐。

黄仁俊见电话里迟迟不出声音，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔道：“啥呀，有没有人说话啦？喂喂？”

李帝努被黄仁俊带着酒气，莫名藏着撒娇意味的询问带回了神，面对着明显是醉了的人，李帝努就是有再大的火气在电话里也发不出来了。

只好放缓语气，以防对方听不清，一字一句颇有耐心的又重复了一遍问题。

可谁让对面的人是天不怕地不怕的黄仁俊呢，尤其还是喝醉了酒正在兴头上的黄仁俊，还不等李帝努重复完问题，就被黄仁俊扯着嗓子耍酒疯似的打断。

“诶呀啥呀，听不清！我—听—不—清！”

“啪”的一下就挂了电话，长这么大头一回被人这么粗暴的挂电话的李帝努不可置信的看着电话，扯了扯嘴角，发出一声冷笑，黄仁俊你完了。

黄仁俊常去的酒吧拢共也就那么几家，不需要耗费多少心思李帝努就找到了。

李帝努挤进人群的时候，正巧黄仁俊跳上中央的舞台，伴随着强劲热辣的音乐的扭动，本就纤瘦的腰肢在灯光的映衬下更显魅惑，偏偏它的主人还好像不自知一般，不停的向前顶胯，在周围人的起哄声中甚至缓缓撩起宽松的衣服下摆。

李帝努看着在黏腻的空气中肆无忌惮的散发着荷尔蒙的人，甚至眼看着还有愈演愈烈的倾向，简直火冒三丈，怎么以前一起出来玩的时候没发现他这么骚呢？

艰难的拨开随着音乐群魔乱舞的人群，李帝努冷着一张脸把动作越发放肆的黄仁俊从舞台上拽下来，顾不上周围人扫兴的嘘声，拉着踉跄的黄仁俊就上了二楼。

“你怎么想的？”

“啊什么？”突然就被李帝努拽下了舞台，然后就是一路上楼，脑袋本就昏沉的黄仁俊此刻就更是迷糊了。

“两天前，还要我提醒你吗？”

“啊？啊，哦。”

李帝努瞧着黄仁俊大开的领口不顺眼，正琢磨着要上手扣上，“想起来了？说吧，你怎么想的。”

“什么怎么想的？”李帝努系扣子的动作顿了一下，抬起头看了眼黄仁俊，确认了黄仁俊确实没有装糊涂，而是真的不明白，不自觉地皱了下眉头。

虽然李帝努本人认为商讨这种事没什么大不了的，毕竟人嘛，食色性也，再说之前也不是没和人直白的定位双方的性关系，但偏偏到了黄仁俊这里却是不知道该怎么开口好。

像是突然反应过来，黄仁俊恍然大悟的拍了拍李帝努的肩，“嗨，你放心，不会让你负责的，当时咱俩都醉了不是吗，没事没事的，该干啥干啥。”

李帝努闻言皱起了眉，尤其在听到那句该干啥干啥，黄仁俊是打算干什么，今晚再换个人约炮？

“你意思咱俩就只是一夜情意外？”

终于察觉到一丝丝危机的黄仁俊小心翼翼的盯着李帝努黑下来的脸，踌躇着还是开了口：“是...是...吧，啊....不是？”

李帝努终于明白问题出在了哪里，合着自己在国外心心念念、担惊受怕，在黄仁俊这里两人就只是搞了个一夜情，自己只是个用完就丢的按摩棒？

李帝努几乎都要冷笑出声了，早知道这个小混蛋这么潇洒，会玩的很，自己之前是在犹犹豫豫些什么，念及此，李帝努一俯身，两手抓着黄仁俊的腰一握，就将黄仁俊抬到了自己肩上。

黄仁俊吓得一个激灵，本就所剩无几的酒意瞬间全然消散，因着害怕手只好紧紧抓住李帝努的衣服，嘴上还不作饶的骂着李帝努。

“李帝努，你个神经病，你发什么疯！你带我去干嘛，把我放下来！”

这会的李帝努才算是恢复了之前那个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的浪荡子模样。

“我干什么？干你啊干什么。”

说话间，李帝努已经扛着黄仁俊进了一间屋子，放下人后还没等黄仁俊从短暂的晕眩中反应过来，李帝努就按住眼前晕乎乎的小混蛋的脖子，迫不及待地唇舌交融。

本就是个享受的主，也就是前面喝的多了些脑子转不过来，才让李帝努拿捏住了，这会逐渐清醒，黄仁俊倒是勾着李帝努的肩，随着进攻的节奏深吻了好会儿。

都不用抬腿感受，黄仁俊就察觉到腰上被硬邦邦的硬物顶着，挑弄的手指轻浮的沿着衬衣下滑，抚摸了几下硬物后，甚至轻轻捏了下顶端，李帝努瞬间就被撩拨的起了火 

李帝努现在也顾不上别的了，就想狠狠把这个人按在身下干，最好是干的他哭着叫爸爸求饶的那种，想到黄仁俊泪眼朦胧的朝自己求饶的情景，李帝努身下的物件又跳了跳。

顾不了那么多，李帝努忍着快要爆炸的欲望，抱着黄仁俊就摔到了床上，三下五除二就把黄仁俊剥了个精光。

看着自己上方动作凶猛正在解皮带的男人，黄仁俊终于感到了一丝后悔，预感到今晚自己怕是不会那么好过，但事到如今黄仁俊想走，怕是早就来不及了。

念及此，黄仁俊倒也放松了下来，既然怎么死都是死，不如早早享乐，于是顺着李帝努解开的口子，就直伸进了内裤里，一把握住早已滚烫的器官，颇有技巧的开始抚慰。

黄仁俊动作着，李帝努也不干等着，手掌大方的揉捏着黄仁俊白皙的翘臀，另一只手则在黄仁俊的发间穿梭。

没几个人知道，黄仁俊特别喜欢别人撸他的头发，每次一被别人撸头发，就会像只猫一样，慵懒，舒服，就这样，两个人凭着相识十几年的默契互相在对方身上点火。

李帝努明明浑身被欲望充斥的都要炸了，可偏偏只是在黄仁俊的身体上不断转圈、摁压，可真正敏感的地方却一丝都不触碰。

调情的手法娴熟，早就将黄仁俊浑身的情欲都调动起来，令黄仁俊仿佛置身于欲火中无法自救，止不住的低声轻吟，但却唤不来真正的释放。

“嗯...下面....”

李帝努只是笑眯眯的看着黄仁俊，却没有动作，“下面怎么了？”

“...进来...求求你进来，好不好。”黄仁俊伸出手臂就想揽着李帝努亲吻，被惯坏的小少爷最会知道如何软乎乎地撒娇。

但若这撒娇用在了床上，就往往得不到满足，偏巧还满足了男人的劣根性，“什么进来，仁俊说话总是这样不清不楚的，我怎么知道你要什么呀。”

说完，还拿鼻尖蹭了蹭黄仁俊的嘴唇，勉强当做是让人继续说下去的鼓励，却差点被张着嘴挑衅的小猫咬到鼻头，李帝努这会倒是不紧不慢了起来，揉捏臀瓣的动作不停，口上也不放松

“仁俊想要什么都要说出来才可以。”

听出了李帝努语气中的不容置疑，黄仁俊的呼吸都停滞了一瞬间，才紧紧缠住李帝努的同时开了口，  
“要你...下面进来...干我。”

话音刚落，李帝努的手指就带着还有凉意的润滑液刺进了小穴中，只是被李帝努的手指进进出出，黄仁俊就已经爽的神智模糊，谁叫李帝努的手指着实灵活，像是长了眼睛一般，抵住花心不放。

但几根手指的粗细又哪里能够满足欲望已打开的黄仁俊，李帝努的手指按压的黄仁俊越舒服，黄仁俊就越想李帝努下身的东西干进来，满足无处可逃的空虚。

黄仁俊的眼神里带着沉浸于情欲中的茫然，动作却是无师自通般极其自然地舔舐李帝努的喉结。

李帝努看着身下被汗水打湿边缘发丝的脸，可爱的情态只有自己一个人能看到，心底无比的满足，俯下身亲了亲黄仁俊的鼻头。

“仁俊好乖。”

话毕，就抽出手指，将更硕大的物件直挺挺捅了进去，润滑本就没有做多久，李帝努的物事又比常人更大了些，骤然的疼痛引得黄仁俊皱着眉头回了神，反手一巴掌就拍在了李帝努肩上，发出一声抱怨。

“你大爷的，李帝努，疼死了！”

“动一动就不痛了，没事的。”

男人在床上的鬼话自然是不能信的，嘴上哄着黄仁俊，身下的动作倒是没停止，坚定而缓慢的向更深处凿去，只是手指颇有技巧的轻抚黄仁俊已肿胀的乳尖，因为微妙细痒的舒服感发出一阵喘息。

感受着被扩充极致的小穴，内在的穴肉火热紧致，紧紧包裹着李帝努快要炸掉的性器，终于李帝努的腰身开始有节奏的轻微挺动。

柱身不断蹭过敏感处，先前因疼痛而皱起的眉头也随着进出的动作逐渐消去，转为口中婉转的呻吟，黄仁俊的脸庞也因为性爱的极妙体验，不断升温，布满了情欲的神色。

李帝努握住黄仁俊的腰身，终是不满这略显温吞的节奏，用力将黄仁俊的身子向下一拽，将性器挺动至掩藏的最深处，毫不留情的开始了大开大合的操干，满屋子只能听见“啪啪”的拍打声，以及黄仁俊因为本能发出的似哀似乐的呻吟。

李帝努将黄仁俊的两只腿抬起来，狠狠向下压去，又借着床垫的弹性，只拔出一点，又立刻干的更深，使得自己本就粗长的那物入的更深。

恍惚间尽让黄仁俊生出了一般自己要被捅穿的错觉，这错觉又使黄仁俊周身更加敏感，只觉得如此酣畅淋漓的性事，即便是死在床上也是值得。

李帝努的每一下都进的极用力，带动着黄仁俊的身体在起伏间向上方移动，却又被李帝努始终放在黄仁俊腰间的手一拉，臀肉便和李帝努的胯部进行了更全面的相连，带出极致的欢愉。

皮肉相接处被连绵不绝的相撞染上了一层绯红色，黄仁俊只觉得自己的穴肉软烂不堪，整个小穴都被李帝努插得松软无比，根本没有喘息的机会。

黄仁俊感觉自己就像是一直正在发情期的雌兽，浑身上下都充满了情欲的味道，被李帝努这凶猛的野兽逮住了后就是永无止境的操干。

李帝努看着眼前虽然早已因为性事而淫靡恍惚，但却还是乖乖抱住自己双腿任由自己在腿间进进出出，可怜巴巴满眼春色讨好自己的人。

刺激的李帝努的虚荣心和性器都一同涨大了起来，眼看着黄仁俊已经去了两次，连叫床的声音都透露着沙哑，李帝努不再忍耐自己，伏在黄仁俊身上摆动胯部使劲地冲撞了百来下，抵在早已敞开的小穴敏感点射了个痛快，黄仁俊到最后也爽的失声尖叫了出来。

虽然在之前两次的射精中早已没了存粮，但被内射的舒爽仍然刺激着黄仁俊的小腿止不住的痉挛，连带着射出一点稀薄的精水。

酣畅淋漓的性事过后，黄仁俊觉得自己的骨头缝里都泛着软意，眼里蒙着一层泪光，隐隐烁烁看不清周遭。

李帝努瘫下身体，仍旧压死在黄仁俊身上，手顺着黄仁俊光滑白皙的肩头上下抚摸，被黄仁俊推了推身子。

“快下去，汗济济的，你也不嫌黏。”

“不嫌啊，我怎么嫌仁俊呢。”

说完，还惩罚性地动了动依旧留在小穴里的阴茎，刚欢爱完的身子自然敏感的不得了，更别说李帝努这个坏心眼的还专挑着敏感处研磨，黄仁俊觉得自己头皮都生出了刺激感。

“不要.....”

还没待黄仁俊说完，李帝努像是突然想到什么似的停下动作开了口。

“现在还是一夜情吗？”

这会黄仁俊当是早就清楚李帝努在意的是什么了，自然无比配合的亲了上去，唇舌交融间带出啧啧声响。

本以为安抚好男人后，李帝努自然就可以消停了，却没想到这动作直接刺激的李帝努性致又起，调整了下黄仁俊的姿势，捏着黄仁俊饱满的臀肉再度开始了抽插......

End.


End file.
